Modern Stoner Age Timeline
The history of the Modern Stoner Age Timeline is a timeline of run important events that doesn't mean anything to the history of humanity nor does it contribute to any knowledge whatsoever. The 1000s in the Modern Stoner Age *The Modern Stoner Age started with anarchy and bullshit that was unnecessary. *Pretty much the Church of Terrible Oppression told everybody what to do at this point and there was no freedom. *The practice of hunting for food and beverage was done for entertainment purposes. *Money becomes an issue with the people and their families. *Women were not allowed to do anything and were treated like dirt by the men. *Shoveling manure was the only job at the time until farming was reintroduced and that took a while. *People died young at age 29 because of poor living conditions, no health insurance, and a lack of knowledge about germs. *Banking was one of the systems of government. *Cooking food required building a stove. *Trees were everywhere and started to talk to villagers who were hallucinating about everything. *Villages were everywhere and people started to leave them in search of bigger cities to live in because of cramped living conditions. *Beer was invented by a small group of people who wanted to make an exciting drink for the warriors. *The common diet consists of turnips, cabbage, beets, apples, beer, ale, and mutton. *The people started to see that they were living in a crappy world. *Peasants were not allowed to vote or become part of society. *Slavery was introduced by lazy lords. *Shoveling human feces was a common way to get rid of it and urination in public was common too. The 1100s in the Modern Stoner Age *Örkland was settled by pig-like people the Örkisch. *Britisherland became the United Kingdom. *Middel Anglish was spoken by the common people. *Flanche invaded other countries to make themselves look tougher than they were. *The Britishers overthrew their greedy and depraved ruler named King Johnny of Rottingham. *The Kingdom of Örkland was established by the Jäärlgrumpfer Hääkon the Snorer. *The first medical procedure was performed on a head of cabbage that was infected with worms. *Women became respected for their curvy figures and large breasts of which many artists based their statues and paintings on. *The alphabet had the letters Æ, Œ,@,and other nonsensical symbols. *The literature focused on morality and sin such as the classic Satan's Last Arsekicking and The Stoned Monks. The 1200s in the Modern Stoner Age The goat became a popular choice for a farm animal. The 1300s in the Modern Stoner Age The 1400s in the Modern Stoner Age The 1500s in the Modern Stoner Age The 1600s in the Modern Stoner Age The 1700s in the Modern Stoner Age The 1800s in the Modern Stoner Age The 1900s in the Modern Stoner Age The 2000s in the Modern Stoner Age The 2100s in the Modern Stoner Age The 2200s in the Modern Stoner Age The 2300s in the Modern Stoner Age The 2400s in the Modern Stoner Age The 2500s in the Modern Stoner Age